Regius
Beginnings 2008-2009 Graal Client was shown to Regius by a neighbor, the first server he saw was Graal Atrius, intriqued by the game, he started in a server known as Graal Shaded Legend Rebirth. Origin Regis started as Praxis in 2009, here he was a random noob traveling graal. Nothing much happened, he quit a month later. The Royal Guard Regis returned in 2010, he was known as Praxis at this time, and he was just talking to friends in graal city in a guild called the Brotherhood of Sodoku. One person on guild chat mentioned the King of the Royal Guard, and wanted to assassinate the King. Well, Praxis went to the castle and saw this "King" and was amazed at his guild filled with Knights, nobles, and peasants. He wanted to join. After that he left the Brotherhood, and joined the Royal Guard and was made a knight. He was there for about a week and a half, and quit Graal. He came on sometimes, and he ran into Cae and Cael the siblings who ran Krung Thep, and he had a conversation with them and quit. Imperia Regis joined Auel's Imperia and renamed himself Aeolus, he worked himself among the rank and got to the rank of Lieutenant. Then, he saw Harau Bacsey start the Bacseyian Confederation, he left Imperia and flocked under Harau's banner. He worked from a Private First Class to Colonel and to Viceroy. Here he eventually abandoned Harau an towered with some guilds. He eventually quit for months. Old State Regius joined the Old State under Viral. He went under the alias of Ovidius, and was a Private and Sergeant. Nothing much happened during this time for Regius, so he left and joined the towering guild CoM and Shinobi. SAFF Regis joined SAFF, and barely had a part I it, he gained the rank of Judge for a day, and then went back to towering. Renewed State This is where Regius shined he was known as Rivers at this time, and he went from Sergeant to Major to Colonel. Though due to some inactivity he asked to be demoted to Lt. Colonel so a new person could take his Colonel position. Regius was a true State loyal, and recruited many to State during his time. The Hunt Well, he trailblazed after this and hunted down the siblings Cae and Cael, he remembered the encounter he had with them, so Regius hunted for him. He tried for 2 months and left empty handed. Here, he worked on his combat from old friends from his time in the server Graal Zenkou, Yellow, Exalt Mirage, then other iClassic sparrers like Fulgore and Hmong. Neo State Here Reguis named himself Praxis once again and he loved the Nazi style leadership (meaning the format), and actually didn't mind Auel having the title of "Führer" Here he got to Captain, and was mentored by some individuals. Xinke's Imperia Regius joined his Imperia, and thought he would enjoy the knight theme once again, and he didn't, he became so attached to State, he had difficulty taking in the idea, and thought that the time was over for that theme. He attained the rank of Lieutenant, and only stayed for three days. Confederacy Regius returns to graal in January 2014, his old account was deleted and started a new one. He went by the alias of Axel, he soon noticed he noticed a new person by the name of Artix, and saw an old friend Azrael. Yet, he didn't like Artix too much, so went to the Confederate Government. Here no one remembered him, he started at Private in Confederate Infantry II. He was put at Lietenant than was promoted to Major. He then was bored and left militaries till Auel returned, he was in Savas the tower guild during this time. State Reborn Regius notices Morzan is turning the Confederacy into a new State, here he enlists into I believe Trieze's Infantry (Bit blurry here) and is put at Lieutenant. But, then transferred to Macbeth's Infantry, and is put at Sergeant Major, and eventually gets to Lieutenant again, eventually Regius it put at Lt. Colonel. House Zoar Here Regiusl notices Xeno is back and decides to create House Zoar. Regius calls himslef Aeolus due to the Roman theme. He leads the one House Zoar Cohort, and is given the rank of Imperator, Imperator was a Commander in the Roman Republic. 'Xinke's State' Auel has remade State and Xinke is made General. Regis joins and is put at 1st Lt. Due to his quality he is promoted to Captain by Colonel Aga. After this Aga suspects Regis for working with Time. With Kevlar as his lawyer, Regius is found innocent. 'Xinke's Second State' Regis joins another State under King Auel and General Xinke. Regius is put at Field Colonel and in charge of the 1st battalion. After Vulnus' resignation Regis is interested in why. He speaks to Vulnus about the issue and eventually Roanoke, Raiden, and Regius resign from State. Kevlar the takes Regius' position. Vulnus, Raiden, Gorgo, and Regius run the Brawlpub which is short lived. Category:People Maybe...one day the day will come, where King Regicarp will unify the Community which is covered in Carps, and will rule over Graal...